


Looking for fiction

by Regarunaru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regarunaru/pseuds/Regarunaru
Summary: Help me.. Please its about mermaid akihito
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Looking for fiction

Im looking for a story that akihito is mermaid..  
And asami is human.. So basically akihito change asami into mermaid and have kids


End file.
